simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vom Teufel besessen
Vom Teufel besessen ist die zehnte Episode der fünften Staffel. Sie wurde erstmals am 16. Dezember 1993 in den USA und am 23. April 1995 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Die Stadtregierung von Springfield hat einen folgenschweren Entschluss gefasst: Man will endlich das Glücksspiel legalisieren, damit die Stadt einen wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung erlebt. Mr. Burns lässt sich die Chance, Geld zu verdienen, nicht entgehen und lässt daraufhin ein riesiges Casino errichten. Es dauert nicht lange, und die Bevölkerung von Springfield ist vom Spielteufel besessen. Selbst Marge Simpson ist so gut wie nie mehr zu Hause. Sie steht nur noch am einarmigen Banditen und spielt. Schließlich platzt Homer der Kragen. Währenddessen eröffnet Bart sein eigenes Casino und Mr. Burns verfällt dem Wahn. Auftretende Charaktere *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Abraham Jebediah Simpson *Jasper Beardley *Charles Montgomery Burns *Waylon Smithers *Scott Christian *Kent Brockman *Barney Gumble *Joe Quimby *Seymour Skinner *Patty Bouvier *Ned Flanders *Timothy Lovejoy Jr. *Horatio McCallister *Otto Mann *Gerry Cooney *Herschel Krustofski *Reicher Texaner *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Maude Flanders *Milhouse van Houten *Lewis Clark *Snowball II *Richard *Kearney Zzyzwicz *Sherri Mackleberry *Terri Mackleberry *Dolph Starbeam *Robert Goulet *Ralph Wiggum Musik *Säbeltanz - Aram Iljitsch Chatschaturjan - Es läuft während dem Auftritt von Gunther und Ernst. *Jingle Bells - James Lord Pierpont (1857) - Robert Goulet singt Barts Originalversion (in der DV eine sinngemäße Übersetzung) im Baumhauskasino. *Shirley Ellis - The Name Game Anspielungen *Dr. Seltsam oder: Wie ich lernte, die Bombe zu lieben (Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb) - US-Titel *Eddie Murphy – Man sieht ihn ungeschminkt. *Der Zauberer von Oz - Homer rezitiert wie die Vogelscheuche den Satz des Pythagoras (jedoch fehlerhaft). *Richard Nixon – Mr. Burns sagt, er hätte 6 Jahre Nixonomie überlebt. *Woodstock – Es ist eines der Casino Vorschläge. *The Gong Show – Homer und Barney traten zusammen in der Gong Show auf. *Gerry Cooney - Er begrüßt die Besucher des Casinos. *John F. Kennedy – Der reiche Texaner hat seinen Hut an dem Tag das erste Mal getragen, an dem Kennedy erschossen wurde. *Siegfried & Roy – Sie treten im Casino auf. *Rain Man – Ray Babbitt spielt an Homers Tisch. *2001: Odyssee im Weltraum - Burns Zimmer im Casino ähnelt dem von Astronaut Dave Bowman (großes Bett, Victorianisches Mobiliar, ein von Unten beleuchteter Boden). *Howard Hughes - „Der Fichtenelch“, mit dem Burns ins Kraftwerk fliegen will, und sein Verfolgungswahn sind eine Anspielung auf 'Howard Hughes', der 1944 das bisher größte jemals gebaute Flugzeug entwarf (Hughes H-4 "Spruce Goose"- Fichtengans)(... und "Spruce Moose" (OV) heißt "Fichtenelch"). *Michail Gorbatschow - Krusty sagt, der Fleck auf seinem Kopf wäre Herpes. Freimaurer – Die Mikroben auf dem Gesicht von Smithers sagen, die Feimaurer würden das Land beherrschen. *Liza Minnelli – Der Liza Minnelli Parodist in Barts Casino war Liza Minnelli selber. *Robert Goulet – Er tritt in Barts Casino auf. *Jim Neighbors – Er tritt statt Goulet in Burns' Casino auf. *Batman – Goulet singt ein Lied über ihn. *Zeit der Zärtlichkeit (Terms of Endearment) *I'll Do Anything Trivia In dieser Episode werden Siegfried und Roy während einer Bühnenshow von einem weißen Tiger angefallen. Im Jahr 2003 passierte tatsächlich ein ähnlicher Vorfall. Roy erlitt auf der Bühne einen leichten Schlaganfall. Der weiße Tiger Montecore habe ihn daraufhin am Nacken gepackt, um ihn von der Bühne in Sicherheit zu bringen. Dabei wurde Roy schwer verletzt und ist seither teilweise gelähmt. en:$pringfield (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling) es:$pringfield (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling) fr:L'Enfer du jeu (Saison 5) pl:$pringfield (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling) pt:Como aprendi a gostar do jogo Legalizado Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episode